Mauvaise blague
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Ce qui devait être une simple blague pour taquiner Nathaniel se transforme subitement en quelque chose de beaucoup grave que ce que Chloé avait imaginée.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Mauvaise blague

 **Pairing :** Chloé x Nathaniel (Chlonath)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que m'amuser un peu avec !

 **Résumé :** Ce qui devait être une simple blague pour taquiner Nathaniel se transforme subitement en quelque chose de beaucoup grave que ce que Chloé avait imaginée.

 **Notes de l'auteur :** Ce qui devait, à la base, être un petit one-shot pour la semaine Chlonath et qui avait pour thème « Miel/Tomate », se transforme finalement en mini fiction ! Lol  
Encore merci à devastat0r1775 sur tumblr, pour m'avoir encouragée et complimenter sur le potentiel de mon OS. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de ses attentes x)

Comme d'habitude, je m'excuse pour les possibles fautes qui pourraient traîner, et espère que ma fiction en plusieurs chapitres (j'ai programmé 6 chapitres en tout) vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser, ce qui vous a plût ou même déplût ! :D

Au passage, je remercie également tout les lecteurs qui ont commentés ma petite ribambelle de one-shots que j'ai posté il y a quelques semaines ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Merci beaucoup ! 3

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Nathaniel soupira en montant les escaliers qui le menait à sa salle de classe. Plus qu'une journée de cours et ça serait fini. Le week-end lui tendait les bras et il avait la curieuse impression que la journée allait passer rapidement et qu'il pourrait être enfin libéré de cette affreuse semaine d'école.

Il avait un peine mis un pied dans la salle de classe que la voix de Kim arriva à ses oreilles et l'obligèrent à relever la tête. Le sportif au sweat-shirt rouge était assis sur le dossier de son banc en bois, les pieds sur son siège, et agitait un bras pour attirer son attention tandis que son autre main tenait une feuille de papier.

« Hé, Nath ! Dis donc, j'savais pas que t'aimais les tomates au point de te déguiser comme elles ! » Déclara-t-il.

Le dessinateur cligna des yeux, confus. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait comme bêtise, encore ?

« Euh... Pardon ?

\- C'est pas toi, là, sur cette photo ? » Répondit le sportif en retournant la feuille et l'agitant sur place, l'index en haut de la page.

Le cœur de Nathaniel rata un battement et il sentit son teint devenir blême.

Parce que sur la feuille que tenait Kim, se trouvait la photo d'un petit garçon aux cheveux roux et à l'air boudeur. Il portait un gros costume rouge semblable à une tomate et était munit d'un chapeau de même couleur, à l'exception près que le chapeau avait des petites tiges vertes sur le dessus.

Sur l'image, le petit garçon n'était pas seul puisqu'à côté de lui, se tenait un homme d'âge moyen au sourire éclatant, accroupit et les bras sur ses cuisses. Il portait une simple chemise blanche ainsi qu'un pantalon marron. L'homme avait la particularité d'avoir de magnifique yeux bleus -presque aussi clair que les mers du sud, et possédait des cheveux châtains courts.

C'était Nathaniel et son père.

Le rouquin cligna une nouvelle fois des paupières pour reprendre ses esprits, et soudainement, il remarqua que tout le monde avait la même feuille sur leurs bureaux. La même image imprimée en plusieurs exemplaires. Impulsivement, il arracha le papier des mains de Nino, qui protesta aussitôt dans un « Mec ! », puis fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il s'agissait bien de la même photo qu'il possédait sur lui et qu'il ne quittait d'ailleurs jamais.

« Où avez-vous trouver cette photo ? Et pourquoi avez-vous chacun une copie ? » Exigea-t-il.

A ce moment-là, Chloé venait de passer l'encadrement de porte de la classe et avait entendue ce qu'il venait de dire. La voix agaçante et mielleuse de la fille du maire s'éleva dans l'air et le rouquin trouva vite les réponses à ses questions.

« Oh, tu as découvert ma petite surprise, Nathaniel ? Elle te plaît ? » Questionna-t-elle fièrement.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la peste de service qui venait de croiser les bras et de s'arrêter sur place. Nathaniel croisa le regard satisfait ainsi que le sourire en coin de la blonde et secoua légèrement la feuille pour attirer son attention sur ce qu'il tenait en main.

« C'est toi qui a fait ça ? Demanda-t-il avant de se reprendre dans un sourire moqueur tout en secouant la tête. Pourquoi je pose la question ? Bien sûr que c'est toi. Qui d'autre pourrait faire quelque chose d'aussi horrible... ? Et d'ailleurs, comment tu as fait pour avoir cette photo ? T'as envoyé Sabrina fouiller dans mon casier ?

\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! Assura Chloé avant de lever le nez en l'air. Ta petite photo ridicule était tombée d'un de tes cahiers et tu ne l'a pas remarqué. Alors évidemment, en bonne fille que je suis, je l'ai ramassée.

\- Et en bonne fille que tu es, tu aurais pu tout simplement m'appeler pour me la rendre, rétorqua-il, mécontent.

\- Et manquer l'occasion de rire un coup ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? C'était trop tentant.

\- Peu importe, soupira Nathaniel en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Rend-moi la photo originale. J'y tiens beaucoup.

\- Nan, refusa pudiquement Chloé. 'Fallait pas nous cacher que tu avais un sens de la mode autant développé.

\- Ouais, et il ne fallait pas que je vous cache aussi que mon père est mort et que c'est la seule photo qu'il me reste de lui, même si je suis dans un stupide costume de tomate, c'est ça ? » Rétorqua-t-il amèrement.

Un lourd silence s'abattit alors subitement dans la pièce et Nathaniel en profita pour continuer sur sa lancée, empêchant ainsi ses camarades de classes de prendre la parole malgré certains halètement de stupeur et autres murmures qu'il put entendre.

« Mais ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais comprendre, de toute façon... »

A ces mots, le rouquin fit un pas en avant pour presser l'image sur la poitrine de Chloé, qui agrippa instinctivement la feuille froissée pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Les yeux écarquillés, paralysée sur place, elle regarda Nathaniel quitter la salle de classe d'un pas rapide tandis que quelques-uns de leur camarades de classe s'empressèrent de sortir de leur bureau pour lui courir après.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Chloé ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal de toute sa vie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Chloé était distraite.

Assise à sa place au premier rang, la tête retenue par sa main et accoudée à son bureau, elle ne prêtait pas attention au cours de mathématique de Mme Mendeleïev.

Son index n'arrêtait pas de tapoter anxieusement sur la surface en bois de son bureau. Elle ne voulait pas y penser mais tout son esprit restait focalisé sur l'incident avec Nathaniel qui s'était déroulé juste avant que les cours ne débutent.

Chloé avait juste voulue s'amuser. Se moquer de Nathaniel une fois de plus. Mais ce qui devait être une petite rigolade s'est transformée en une catastrophe insoupçonnée. Et apprendre que le père de Nathaniel était décédé lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Parce que si elle l'avait sue, même si elle était une personne cruelle et qu'elle était capable des pires choses, jamais elle n'aurait fait des copies de cette maudite photo pour les distribuer au reste de la classe et se moquer du costume à l'effigie d'une tomate que portait Nathaniel ce jour-là.

Et un bref regard à la porte d'entrée lui indiqua que le rouquin n'était toujours pas revenu de sa fugue malgré qu'il était déjà 8h35 et que le cours de mathématique était déjà bien entamé. Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, il ne viendrait certainement plus pour le premier cours du matin, voir de toute la journée entière...

Son train de pensées furent interrompus par la main claquée de Mme Mendeleïev qui s'écrasa brusquement sur le bureau de Chloé. La fille du maire sursauta, eue un mouvement de recul et releva la tête pour croiser les deux orbes pleine de colère de l'enseignante.

« Chloé ! Arrêtez de bâiller aux corneilles ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?! »

La concernée cligna des paupières pour reprendre ses esprits, regarda le tableau où plusieurs calculs et formes géométriques étaient inscrites, et reporta son attention sur Mme Mendeleïev.

« Vous n'avez manifestement rien écouter du sujet dont nous parlions, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si votre cours de math est inintéressant, rétorqua-t-elle en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

\- Pardon ?! Eh bien si mon cours de math est si _inintéressant_ que ça, Mademoiselle Bourgeois, allez faire un tour chez le directeur ! » Tonna l'enseignante en pointant la porte d'entrée, furieuse.

Parfait. De toute manière, elle commençait en étouffer dans cette salle où l'ambiance était de plus en plus pesante et où elle avait l'impression que tout le monde la fusillait du regard malgré qu'elle ait le dos tourné. Un peu d'air frais lui ferait du bien.

Obéissant à la prof, Chloé rangea rapidement ses affaires à l'intérieur de son sac à main et se dirigea vers la sortie, le dos droit, la tête haute, sans un regard pour ses camarades de classe. Mais alors qu'elle passait devant le bureau d'Adrien et de Nino, le blond arrêta sa course en tendant une main vers elle et en l'appelant dans un « Chloé, attends ! ». Elle leva les yeux vers lui et vit ses deux orbes verts la regarder avec une pointe de tristesse.

« Est-ce que... tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il soucieusement.

\- Bien sûr, que je vais bien ! Et ne me donne pas ce regard, Adrichou... ! » Rétorqua-t-elle, sourcils froncés.

Après avoir terminée sa phrase, la fille balança sa queue de cheval par-dessus son épaule d'un geste hautain, et fit son chemin jusqu'à la sortie. Pour finir, elle referma la porte derrière elle dans un cliquetis, direction le bureau du directeur.

L'air frais qui s'élevait dans le bâtiment lui fit immédiatement du bien et elle laissa échapper un soupire. Elle avait l'impression de revivre mais sentait déjà un mal de crâne pointer le bout de son nez à la pensée d'être devant le directeur et de recevoir une punition. Ugh, elle n'avait rien fait de mal... !

Arrivant devant le bureau de Mr. Damoclès, elle toqua deux coups à la porte mais ne prit pas la peine d'attendre la permission pour entrer dans la pièce, et clancha immédiatement la poignée pour pénétrer à l'intérieur. Plus vite cela serait fait, plus vite elle pourrait sortir d'ici.

Le principal quittait l'écran de son ordinateur pour reposer ses yeux perçants sur l'arrivante et pivota correctement devant son bureau.

« Mademoiselle Bourgeois, salua-t-il en joignant ses mains devant lui. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans mon bureau ? »

La blonde s'avança jusqu'au bureau massif en bois, se mit assise dans l'un des fauteuils, et croisa les bras ainsi que les jambes. Puis elle commença donc à expliquer ce qui s'était produit : le fait qu'elle s'ennuyait en cours de mathématique et que par conséquent, elle n'écoutait pas la leçon, que Mme Mendeleïev l'ait surprise et qu'elle l'ait réprimander, qu'elle ait dit à son professeur que son cours était inintéressant, et que c'est de cette façon qu'elle se retrouvait ici -ce qu'elle trouva, au passage, totalement ridicule.

Après son récit, le directeur ne put s'empêcher de soupirer doucement, pensant vraiment que cette classe de Troisième leur causait bien des soucis vu le nombre de visites qu'il recevait par semaine.

« Pourquoi avoir dit quelque chose comme ça à votre professeur, Mademoiselle Bourgeois ?

\- Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, Monsieur ! Je déteste les mathématiques ! Clama-t-elle.

\- Quand bien même vous n'aimez pas cette matière, vous auriez tout de même pu faire preuve d'un peu d'indulgence. C'est un profond manque de respect envers votre professeur, Mademoiselle Bourgeois.

\- C'est peut-être sorti plus amèrement que je ne l'aurai voulue, admit-elle du bout des lèvres.

\- Bon. J'espère que ça ne se reproduira plus. Je vous envoie en permanence avec des exercices de mathématiques que vous devrez faire et les rendre au surveillant, qui les transmettra ensuite à votre professeur.

\- Mais puisque je vous dis que ce n'est pas de ma faute ! S'exclama la blonde une seconde fois. Et puis qui se soucie du Théorème de Pythagore, franchement ? Je suis sûre qu'on ne s'en servira même pas une fois que nous serons dans la vie active ! »

Mr Damoclès soupira lourdement, paupières closes, avant de relever ses yeux perçants sur la blonde en face de lui.

« Vous resterez jusqu'à 17h en salle de permanence et je serais contraint d'envoyer un courrier à votre père pour l'informer de la situation. »

La fille du maire allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais elle s'arrêta net. Elle repensa soudainement à l'incident avec Nathaniel, et songea alors que le rouquin n'avait peut-être pas été chez le proviseur pour raconter ce qu'elle avait fait. S'il l'avait fait, Mr Damoclès aurait certainement mis ce sujet sur le tapis avec elle... Sans doute avait-elle échappée à une punition beaucoup plus grande si le directeur avait été mis au courant de l'affaire, donc peut-être valait-il mieux qu'elle ne joue pas la carte « papa » ou qu'elle ne fasse de scandale, au risque que cela lui retombe dessus... ?

Cependant et alors que le proviseur commençait à rédiger un mot pour la permanence, les engrenages dans le cerveau de Chloé se mirent à tourner grâce à une idée nouvelle. Et au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres maquillées.

La jeune fille observa ensuite l'homme se lever, chercher des feuilles -certainement des exercices de math basiques- dans son armoire, et retourner s'asseoir. C'est à ce moment-là que Chloé décida de mettre en place son petit plan.

« Très bien. J'accepte vos conditions. Mais en échange, j'exige l'adresse d'un de mes camarades de classe. Vous voyez, comme il est malade depuis plusieurs jours et que je suis une personne tellement formidable et soucieuse, j'aimerais lui donner ses devoirs pour qu'il ne puisse rien manquer.

\- C'est rare de votre part, Mademoiselle Bourgeois, fit remarquer le directeur.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il sera honoré par ma gentillesse. Il s'appelle Nathaniel Kurtzberg. Il est dans ma classe, en 3ème-2. » Précisa-t-elle.

Au vu de ses sourcils légèrement froncés, le principal semblait toujours dubitatif mais au bout de quelques secondes, il accepta tout de même la négociation de la fille du maire. Il ouvrit un cahier à sa droite, feuilleta quelques pages, et recopia silencieusement l'adresse sur une petite feuille.

Une fois son écriture terminée, il tendit tous les documents à Chloé, qui les prit en le remerciant d'un ton mielleux. La blonde se leva ensuite du fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise pour quitter la salle, le sourire aux lèvres, satisfaite d'avoir réussie à obtenir l'adresse de Nathaniel.

Quelques secondes plus tard, tandis que la cloche sonna la fin de la première heure de cours, elle entra dans la salle de permanence, se dirigea vers l'estrade où était assis le surveillant tout en ignorant les regards qui étaient braqués sur elle, remis la lettre du directeur à l'adulte, et partit trouver une place libre dans le fond une fois sa permission obtenue.

Elle posa ses affaires ainsi que son sac à main sur la table et fit grincer sa chaise pour s'asseoir dessus, non sans lâcher un grave soupir. Sa trousse ainsi que son stylo bille sortis, accoudée sur son bureau, la main sur sa joue, elle regarda paresseusement les feuilles que Mr Damoclès lui avait donné.

Deux pages recto-verso d'exercices de mathématique. Ugh. Quelle plaie...

Chloé ramena mollement ses feuilles devant elle à l'aide de son bras, et observa les calculs présents sur la copie. Rien que de voir tout ces chiffres, elle avait déjà mal à la tête... Bon sang, qui avait inventé les maths, sérieusement... ? Cependant, et même si l'envie n'y était pas, elle prit une profonde inspiration et finit par se pencher sur ses fiches.

Crayon en main, elle tapota le bout du stylo sur sa page pendant qu'elle lisait, avant d'arrêter et de mâchouiller la fin de stylo. Elle répéta les mouvements plusieurs fois avant de soupirer grassement, fatiguée.

Quand bien même elle tentait de se focaliser sur les problèmes à résoudre, elle n'arrivait pas à les déchiffrer ni à s'y concentrer totalement.

Et à sa grande irritation, elle savait malheureusement pourquoi.

Parce qu'elle était trop préoccupé par l'incident de ce matin.

Même si elle voulait nier les faits, cette fois-ci, elle était bel et bien fautive. Ce n'était pas une simple critique sur un vêtement ou une remarque rabaissante comme elle en faisait souvent. Là, c'était plus grave et si elle voulait ne pas avoir des remords dès qu'elle verrait la maudite tête rousse de Nathaniel, elle n'avait pas le choix : elle devait s'excuser.

 _Mais comment ?_ , se demanda-t-elle en s'adossant à sa chaise, menton en l'air et les yeux rivés sur le plafond pendant que son index tapotait le creux de son bras.

« Eh ! Arrêtez de vous envoyer des mots et faites vos devoirs ! » Réprimanda soudainement la voix du surveillant.

Chloé baissa automatiquement la tête pour observer les deux élèves qui ronchonnaient et cachaient rapidement les feuilles de papier sur lesquels ils écrivaient. A cet instant, les yeux bleus de la blonde s'écarquillèrent doucement au fur et à mesure que l'idée germait dans sa tête, et elle se redressa alors correctement sur sa chaise.

Mais bien sûr ! Une lettre ! Elle allait lui écrire une lettre ! Bon, elle n'était pas du tout à l'aise de faire ceci par écrit et elle trouva même cela vraiment ringard, mais c'était toujours mieux que des excuses à haute voix. De cette façon, tout serait réglé aujourd'hui et elle serait libérée de ce poids désagréable qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

Approuvant son plan génial d'un hochement de tête, Chloé s'affaira donc mettre ses exercices de math de côté, et sortit une feuille à carreaux d'un de ses classeurs. Seulement, une fois la mine de son stylo posée sur le papier, elle resta paralysée, ne sachant pas comment commencer.

 _Cher Nathaniel_... ? Non. Trop formel.

 _Nath_... ? Pas moyen. C'était trop familier et elle n'était pas assez proche de lui pour pouvoir l'appeler de cette façon.

Mince, ce n'était pas aussi simple de faire une lettre d'excuses, finalement...

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle avait obtenue l'adresse de Nathaniel en guise d'assurance. Si écrire cette maudite lettre devenait trop difficile et lui donnait un mal de crâne horrible, peut-être devrait-elle abandonner pour préférer aller jusqu'à chez lui et s'excuser en personne ? Non, hors de question d'abaisser sa fierté à ce déplacement inutile, refusa-t-elle immédiatement.

Chloé soupira grassement et blâma mentalement Nathaniel pour lui infliger de tels nœuds au cerveau. Pourquoi réfléchissait-elle autant, d'ailleurs ? C'était ridicule...

Résultat, la fille du maire passa l'heure la tête dans ses bras, presque avachie sur son bureau, les paupières fermées, à essayer de ne plus penser à la situation avec le rouquin.

La sonnerie de dix heures retentit dans le collège et Chloé, ainsi que tous les autres personnes présentes dans la salle, soupirèrent ouvertement de soulagement -certains lâchèrent même des « Alléluia ! » en levant les bras au ciel. Tout le monde chahuta pendant qu'ils rangèrent leur affaires et les élèves se précipitèrent dans les couloirs pour aller en récréation.

Une fois ses affaires remballées et calant son sac sur l'épaule -parce qu'elle n'avait pas confiance de laisser ses biens dans la salle de permanence le temps de la récréation, Chloé sortit de la pièce, longea le couloir, et dès qu'elle fût dehors, elle alla s'adosser à un pilier dans la cour ouverte du bâtiment, téléphone portable en main.

« Chloé ! Héla soudainement la voix de Sabrina en s'approchant d'elle en la saluant d'une vague de la main. Ça va ? Alors, qu'est-ce qu'a dit Mr. Damoclès ?

\- Je suis punie et je dois rester en permanence pour faire des exercices de math, répondit la concernée, agacée. Non mais franchement, tu le crois, toi ?

\- Vraiment ? Mais tu n'as pas pu contacter ton père pour qu'il règle le problème ? S'étonna la rousse.

\- Non, et si tu savais comme je trouve ceci scandaleux... ! C'est ridicule... ! S'emporta la blonde malgré que le cœur n'y était pas.

\- Oh... Ça craint... » Compatit doucement Sabrina tout en sortant une brique de jus de fruit de sa poche.

Chloé grommela quelque chose dans ses dents et quitta son amie des yeux pour observer la cour de récréation. L'air de rien, elle scannait le terrain pour voir si une deuxième tête rousse se trouvait aux alentours : peut-être était-il partit aux toilettes... ? Ou peut-être se trouvait-il aux casiers... ? Mais, comme si Sabrina pouvait lire dans l'esprit de la blonde, elle prit instantanément la parole, ce qui provoqua un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Nathaniel n'est toujours pas revenu... On ne sait pas où il est partit...

\- Qui a dit que je me souciais de lui ?! » Répliqua-t-elle immédiatement en fusillant son amie du regard.

Sabrina sursauta de l'assaut verbale qu'elle venait de subir, murmura des excuses et détourna le regard en mordant dans la paille de son jus de fruit bon marché. Une minute de silence maladroit s'écoula mais la fille du maire ne s'en soucia pas le moins du monde, de nouveau concentrée sur l'écran de son téléphone portable. Ce n'est que lorsque la voix de Sabrina l'appela timidement qu'elle releva le nez et regarda son amie.

« Hum... Chloé ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore ? Soupira la blonde, exaspérée.

\- Ben... tu ne me donnes pas tes exercices de maths pour que je les fasse à ta place ? »

Cette question laissa Chloé complétement silencieuse. Elle n'y avait même plus penser. Alors que d'habitude, elle n'aurait pas hésité à coller les feuilles d'exercices dans les bras de sa meilleure amie dès sa sortie de permanence, là, l'idée ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Il fallait croire que l'histoire avec Nathaniel l'avait plus affectée que ce qu'elle n'aurait imaginé..., se dit-elle en secouant la tête pour se débarrasser de ses pensées.

« Pour une fois, je vais les faire moi-même. Je veux dire, on sait très bien que de toute façon, quand c'est toi qui fait mes exos de maths, je récolte toujours un 14 sur 20, Sabrina, alors que je devrais avoir _minimum_ un 17.

-Je-... j'suis désolé, Chloé... » Balbutia la rousse, décontenancée par la décision de son amie.

La cloche résonna soudainement dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, signalant ainsi la fin de la récréation, et Chloé se décolla enfin de la colonne en pierre, heureuse de pouvoir se dépatouiller de Sabrina. Elle rangea son téléphone portable dans son sac à main, salua son amie d'un geste de la main, et suivit les élèves qui pénétraient déjà dans les couloirs.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa place, elle se dépêcha de sortir ses feuilles d'exercices de maths, déterminée.

Plus vite elle terminerait ses fichus exos de maths, plus vite elle pourrait se concentrer sur sa lettre d'excuses.

Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'elle se concentra pleinement dans ses calculs qui durèrent, à son grand étonnement, jusqu'à la pause déjeuner.

.

L'après-midi, une fois de retour à la même table que le matin, Chloé sortit les brouillons sur lesquels elle prévoyait d'écrire sa lettre d'excuses.

Nathaniel n'était toujours pas revenu entre-temps, et la fille du maire considéra brièvement utiliser son adresse afin de lui envoyer sa lettre d'excuses par la poste. Mais sa pensée fut vite balayée par la vibration de son téléphone qui l'informa qu'elle venait de recevoir un message.

Elle empocha discrètement son téléphone et baissa les yeux sur l'écran. Le SMS venait de Sabrina.

 _« Nathaniel est revenu. »_

Parfait. Cela réglait le problème auquel elle venait de songer. Elle n'aurait qu'à se déplacer jusqu'à la classe -ou sprinter devant l'entrée du collège s'il décidait de s'enfuir aussitôt les cours terminés, pour lui remettre sa lettre. Elle déplaça automatiquement son pouce devant la barre des réponses mais son doigt resta en suspens devant l'écran, ne sachant pas si elle devait répondre pour la remercier de cette information, pour lui dire qu'elle s'en fichait royalement, ou pour lui demander comment le rouquin allait.

Finalement, elle secoua la tête dans un léger soupire, abandonnant toute réponse pour son amie, et rangea son téléphone à l'intérieur de sa trousse, pour plus de facilité si jamais on lui envoyait d'autres textos. Chloé inspira profondément, paupières fermés, avant de relâcher son trop-plein d'air et de se pencher à nouveau sur sa page afin de continuer son travail.

Très vite, les brouillons raturés et noircis d'écritures remplirent les feuilles à carreaux de la fille du maire. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle écrivait, elle ne vit même pas le temps passer. N'entendit même plus le bruit ainsi que les bavardages autour d'elle. Et n'entendit même pas la sonnerie de la cloche qui annonçait déjà 17h. Elle s'acharnait à ce que sa lettre soit tip-top. Son texte serait tellement parfait que le rouquin serait _obligé_ d'accepter ses excuses.

Ce n'est qu'en entendant son téléphone bourdonner dans sa trousse que la bulle dans laquelle elle se trouvait éclata subitement. Elle cligna des paupières pour sortir petit à petit de sa zone, et tendit la main pour consulter discrètement son message. C'était Sabrina. Encore une fois.

 _« Nathaniel est partit aux vestiaires pour ranger ses affaires. » l'informa-t-elle._

Parfait, se dit la blonde en opinant du chef et en relisant intensément sa lettre écrire au propre. Elle pouvait rattraper le rouquin avant qu'il ne quitte le collège.

Inspirant à fond pour se donner un dernier élan de courage, Chloé se pencha une dernière fois sur son bureau pour plier soigneusement sa lettre d'excuse et y inscrire le prénom de son camarade de classe dessus. Une fois son travail terminé, elle marcha rapidement vers le surveillant de la salle pour lui remettre ses exercices de math finis depuis longtemps, fit demi-tour afin de rassembler ses affaires à l'intérieur de son sac à main, et sortit précipitamment de la salle de permanence, papier en main.

Elle arriva rapidement dans les vestiaires et n'eut pas à regarder dans toutes les allées pour chercher une tête rousse puisqu'il se trouvait de l'autre côté de l'allée où son propre casier était situé. Faisant son chemin jusqu'au rouquin qui refermait son casier, elle s'arrêta à un mètre de lui.

« Nathaniel. » Appela-t-elle d'un voix plus calme que d'habitude avant de se racler aussitôt la gorge.

Tandis que le nommé se retournait et la regardait froidement, sourcils froncés, Chloé ignora le battement de cœur qu'elle venait de louper, et lui colla la feuille dans les mains -qu'il réceptionna d'ailleurs maladroitement.

« C'est une lettre d'excuse. Je déteste m'excuser à haute voix, alors tiens. » Déclara-t-elle honnêtement en croisant les bras et en reposant son poids sur une de ses hanches.

Cependant, le plan parfaitement imaginé de Chloé ne se passa pas comme prévu.

Parce que, sans l'ouvrir et n'accordant même pas un regard au papier, Nathaniel déchira la lettre sous les yeux écarquillés de Chloé qui ne put s'empêcher de rester bouche-bée devant l'air impassible qu'affichait le rouquin. Alors que son cœur se fendait en deux et que Nathaniel passait à côté d'elle pour quitter les vestiaires sans un mot, la blonde songea inutilement qu'elle avait passé toute une après-midi dessus, s'était appliquée, et avait même fait sa plus belle écriture.

En voyant les morceaux de papiers virevolter et retomber tel des confettis sur le sol, elle repensa soudainement à Rose et à sa lettre parfumée qu'elle voulait transmettre au Prince Ali, et se demanda si c'était ça que sa camarade de classe avait ressentit le jour où Chloé avait impitoyablement déchirer sa lettre...


End file.
